


Mischief Makers

by lferion



Series: King Fingon's Menagerie [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Beleriand Risen, Cats, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Foxes, Gen, Mischief, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Cat and Fox together are a recipe for shenanigans
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: King Fingon's Menagerie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Mischief Makers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan Flashworks prompt 'Cat', originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2137401.html)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri, for the usual reasons.

Occasionally, the deceptively ordinary cat and the fox with a variable number of tails would join forces. Then it was definitely time to watch out. Mischief was too mild a word. Not that either was malicious -- Fingon would never tolerate malice, and well they knew it -- but teaching the younger denizens of the household valuable life-lessons was surely a service to everyone, was it not? And sometimes the Girabbit needed taking down a peg or two. Scratches and bruises would heal, and the kits, kittens and elflings would have fine stories to tell once they did. 

The tree had not been that high, the branch too thin. That it went over the wall of the parapet could have been a problem, but there had been no wind, and Kitten did understand Variable Mass quite quickly (and was happily applying it in creative ways). Tallest-Redhead-Best-Hands-Mate had only gotten scratched a little. Admittedly, the kit had not known what to do so precariously situated on the waterspout, that was an advanced challenge, but they too had returned to earth safely. The elfling had enjoyed her slide down the Girabbit's very long neck immensely: she told Cat so herself. 

Fingon could only sigh.


End file.
